In Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks, Mobile Hard Handoff (HHO) is performed between two Mobile Switch Centers (MSCs). This requires a direct Inter-Machine Trunk (IMT) between the two MSCs (governed by the IS-41 standard). Hence, every neighboring MSC must have an IMT between each of the MSC's to enable Mobile HHO. In the event that an MSC is added for expansion in the same coverage area of existing MSCs, HHO IMTs are required between the new and existing neighboring MCSs. Similarly, in the CDMA femtocell networks, the femtocell convergence server (FCS) that handles the femtocell call control requires HHO IMTs to all the macro MSCs in the femtocell network serving area. When adding another FCS to expand the capacity in the same serving area, the new FCS will also require HHO IMTs to all the Macro MSCs in the femtocell serving area. Additionally, in a geographically redundant femtocell network where there are mated FCSs that are separated geographically, there may be instances that, due to network issues, the femtocell will be served by the mated FCS of a different geographic area that does not have IMTs to the femtocell serving area Macro MSCs.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved method and apparatus for supporting IP encapsulated tandem hard handoffs in CDMA networks.